


Drumming Showdown

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendly competition, Gen, drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Banri challenges Rio to a drumming showdown for fun.
Relationships: Kikyo Rio & Shiroishi Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Drumming Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was an idea I had rolling around in my mind for a few days. Originally written as a dialogue on Twitter, I decided to expand it into a full-length fic after seeing how many people like it! I hope you all enjoy!  
> As always, comments are appreciated!

Rio tilted his head with a bemused expression. “A drumming showdown?”

“Mhm! I wanted to see how well the great genius can play the drums!” Banri’s eyes shone as he gave Rio an excited grin.

Normally Rio would’ve scoffed at being called a genius so blatantly, but the warmth and earnestness in Banri’s expression gave him pause. It was clear Banri was genuinely eager to witness Rio’s skills – and judging from the twinkle in Banri’s eyes – an opportunity to show off his own.

“Are there any win conditions?”

Banri promptly shook his head. “Nope! It’s all just for fun!”

A fond chuckle escaped as Rio nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

“Then here.” Banri held out the drumsticks while gesturing to the drum set with the other hand. “You wanna start?”

Rio blinked in surprise as he accepted them. For a moment he thought he could feel the sticks trembling and glanced at Banri in concern. Banri only smiled and shrugged it off.

Nodding, Rio walked over to the drumset and sat down, scanning each of the drums as he got comfortable. Banri watched him expectantly, arms folded across his chest.

Rio drew in a quiet breath and gazed at the drums with a firm expression.

“Alright, here goes…”

From the first few beats, Rio immediately grew accustomed to the drums’ feel. He soon lost himself within the flow of their sound and rhythm, which came as naturally as if he had played them all his life. His heart pulsed in time with every beat, the sound filling his chest and thumping in his ears. A quick glance up gave him a glimpse of Banri staring, enraptured. Something about it pushed Rio onward, fueling his playing to greater heights.

However, just as his playing reached its apex, a familiar pain gnawed at him. Rio blinked in surprise before taking the warning in stride and gradually winding down. By the time he was finished, his elbow was throbbing with its familiar ache, which he ignored best he could.

“Wow…” Banri’s voice was an awed murmur as his gaze fixed on Rio’s. “That was amazing!”

Rio gave Banri a quiet smile as he nodded in appreciation. “Thank you.” Holding out the drumsticks towards Banri, Rio’s smile widened just a touch. “Your turn now.”

“You got it!” Banri winked with his familiar confident grin as he took his seat at the drums. Rio watched quietly, his gaze softening to a cross of curiosity and quiet concern.

“Ready?” Banri asked.

Rio nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Alright! Let’s go!”

With that shout, Banri charged on ahead, a series of thunderous drumbeats filling the room.

Rio’s eyes widened as every single beat reverberated deep within his chest, blazing with untethered fervor. Like rivers of blinding, hot magma it flowed through the air – an emotion from the very bottom of Banri’s soul that only his drumming could express. Even with all of Rio’s technical skill, it paled as the tiniest of shadows in comparison.  For what felt like an eternity Rio could only place a hand to his trembling heart and listen, mouth agape in stunned awe as Banri’s drumming seized him bodily and swept him away, as swift and mighty as a waterfall. Louder and louder it grew until it nearly deafened Rio as it filled the whole room with its roar.

Just as Rio thought he could bear it no longer, a final crash of the cymbals roiled through his chest, eliciting a gasp as it stole his breath. Even as it faded, the air still rang with a bright energy that left his body trembling.

The silence was broken by a chuckle as Banri scratched the back of his head. “Sorry…looks like I got a bit carried away there, huh?”

“Shiroishi…”

For the first time, Rio found himself floundering for words. Drawing in a deep breath, he gave Banri a warm smile. “Shiroishi, that was beyond anything I’ve ever experienced.”

Banri’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

Rio nodded earnestly. “You’ve clearly surpassed me in every single way. You win this showdown.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Banri exclaimed. “Your playing was flawless!”

“And yours was exceptionally passionate – so much more so than mine,” Rio replied. “Though technical skill is important, it is no match for passion – you said so yourself, remember?”

“I did?”

“‘Someone who plays no matter how bad he is – someone who can see the same dream as us.’ That was it, wasn’t it?”

“You remember me saying that?!”

“Why wouldn’t I?” The words came out a touch harsher than Rio would’ve liked. “From the very beginning, those words were our guide and cornerstone. We all wanted to reach the same dream together, no matter what. Even now, the passion expressed in your drumming was an embodiment of those words.”

Banri gaped at Rio for a moment, as if at a loss of what to say. Finally, Banri simply nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. But your playing was still as good as mine, if not better. If this were an actual showdown, you would’ve won, no doubt.” Even as Banri tried to sound confident, Rio thought he could detect a hint of sadness in Banri’s eyes.

Reaching out, Rio gently placed a hand on Banri’s shoulder. “As I said before, technique means nothing compared to true passion. No matter what, my words still stand.”

To his surprise Banri chuckled, a light, airy sound. “Doesn’t look like you’re giving in either, huh? In that case, how about we call it a draw?”

“Sounds good to me.” Rio nodded with a content smile.

Banri’s face lit up into his familiar grin as he held up his hand. “Then a draw it is!”

The two high-fived each other, radiant smiles on their faces as their eyes sparkled.


End file.
